


О наваждениях и снах

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Teen Wolf Summer Reverse 2013 для sin_repent, которая нарисовала замечательнейший арт.</p><p>Не все ночные прогулки по лесу оканчиваются плохо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О наваждениях и снах

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо svyatosh@ за прекрасный баннер! <3
> 
> The art in the end by [sin_repent](http://sin-repent.tumblr.com/) ([her AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_repent)), the banner by [svyatosh@](http://svyatosha1981.diary.ru/).

Когда под ногу подворачивается толстый сук, это еще ничего. Но вот если ты при этом спотыкаешься, оступаешься и летишь носом в овраг — уже гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Стайлз прокатился по пологому склону и смачно шлепнулся в ручей. То есть, наверное, это можно будет назвать ручьем через недельку, когда обильный в этом году снег начнет таять даже в лесу. Пока что лишь тоненькая струйка воды пробиралась по мерзлой земле — но и ее хватило, чтобы Стайлз промочил джинсы. Потяжелевшая ткань липла к заднице и так ее холодила, словно Стайлз шлепнулся в жидкий азот.

Стуча зубами и отчаянно ругаясь, Стайлз выбрался из овражка. Он согрелся, карабкаясь по обледеневшему склону, а заодно почувствовал, что есть повреждения и помимо отмороженной задницы. Например, ободранные руки и несколько царапин на щеках.

Папа будет в восторге.

По уму, надо было срочно бежать в машину, включать обогрев на режим «Сахара» и мчаться домой к горячему душу и обжигающему кофе. Но если Стайлз хотел найти место из своего сна, придется идти на жертвы. Синоптики обещали потепление в ближайшие три-четыре дня, а значит, видение может сбыться совсем скоро. Если, конечно, вообще сбудется, во что Стайлз еще не верил до конца.

Он попрыгал на месте, еще раз обругал ветку, овражек и ручей, собрался с духом и углубился в лес. По крайней мере, он на правильном пути. Так подгадивший ему овражек во сне тоже был — туда дотащили тело Скотта и скинули вниз.

Свои пророческие сны Стайлз высмеивал ровно до того момента, как они начали сбываться.

Какой студент перед контрольной не видел во сне, как он решает задачи, а строгий преподаватель ловит его со шпаргалкой? Проснувшись утром, Стайлз посмеялся над собой и сунул шпору в карман. Мисс Саммерс — свой человек, то есть своя кицунэ. Кто бы мог подумать, что у них будет преподавать лиса-оборотень! Зато списывать можно было без проблем: она знала ситуацию и хорошо понимала, что Стайлзу бывает не до уроков. Однако, к его изумлению, на контрольной по литературе почему-то сидел новый химик мистер МакЛагген из сна, который спалил Стайлза моментально и пригрозил отправить на пересдачу.

Не складывалось у него с учителями химии.

Потом приснилось, что отец возвращается в синяках после какого-то особенно неудачного ночного вызова. Стайлз тогда проснулся от ужаса, вскочил и помчался его встречать, памятуя о сне с контрольной. Сбрасывать со счетов пророческие способности только потому, что это абсурд? Не после двух лет бок о бок с оборотнями. Отец, правда, был в порядке, и Стайлз успокоился. Ровно на четыре дня, потому что утром пятого отец выглядел точь-в-точь как в том сне.

А сегодня ночью Стайлзу приснился Скотт. И те, кто его убил.

Стайлз отошел от оврага на расстояние, которое примерно помнил по сну. Осмотрелся. Вроде похоже... Сделал пару неуверенных шагов по хрустящему снегу, и в голове у него будто щелкнуло: оно. То самое место.

Вот здесь в Скотта вонзится какая-то штука, которую Стайлз во сне рассмортреть не успел. Отсюда потащат тело, схватив за ноги.

Стайлз осмотрелся, сглотнул. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Скотту говорить не стоит. Мало ли как изменится судьба: сейчас у Стайлза есть какой-то шанс повлиять и спасти друга, а если Скотт сюда не придет — не факт, что опасность исчезнет. А новое пророчество может уже и не присниться.

Стайлз подумал, не предупредить ли стаю, но их он во сне не видел и решил, что их это тем более не касается. Вот только что делать? Что Стайлз может сделать в гордом одиночестве?

— Я смотрю, ты никак не избавишься от привычки бродить по лесу в одиночестве, еще и ночью, — раздалось из темноты, и Стайлз выхватил лучом фонарика знакомое лицо.

— А ты все так же наблюдаешь со стороны, — в тон сказал Стайлз. — Кто бы мог подумать, я соскучился.

— Зато я — не очень, — усмехнулся Дерек и вышел на поляну. На первый взгляд казалось, что он остался прежним. Тот же мощный разворот плеч, тот же подозрительный прищур и мрачная по большей части физиономия.

Не наловчись Стайлз чуять глубинную сущность, он бы ничего и не заметил. Но, хотя глаза Дерека на секунду сверкнули голубым в лунном свете, он казался даже больше альфой, чем год назад. Манера держаться у него неуловимо изменилась, и это было... круто.

— Что ж вернулся, если не скучал? — Стайлз насмешливо фыркнул, не в силах удержаться от подколки, хотя уже понял: вот кто ему нужен. Опытный и сильный оборотень, не связанный со стаей. Главное, чтобы Дерек не впутал Питера, но уж за этим Стайлз проследит.

— Решил, что хватит бегать от долгов, — Дерек подошел к Стайлзу, стал плечом к плечу и окинул полянку критическим взглядом. Стайлз знал, что он видит: поляна просматривается со всех сторон, потому что деревья в этой части леса редкие, как и кусты, а благодаря снегу спрятаться вообще негде. Зато от города очень далеко, хотя до шоссе — довольно близко. Удобное место, чтобы провернуть какие-то темные делишки вроде охоты на оборотней или еще чего-нибудь столь же веселенького.

— Не трудись. У тебя все на лбу написано, — Стайлз спрятал фонарик. В лунном свете снег поблескивал, и видно было, в общем-то, вполне неплохо. — Да, у нас снова неприятности. То есть пока нет, но будут, и знать бы, когда.

— У тебя прорезались способности к предвидению? — моментально догадался Дерек. Нью-Йорк и общество Коры явно пошли ему на пользу, Стайлз такой прыти не ожидал.

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Они есть почти у всех советников, а ты уже давно обнаружил базовые признаки советника, — Дерек еще раз осмотрел поляну. — Пойдем-ка к твоей машине. Ты сейчас пневмонию заработаешь.

— В крайнем случае Скотт меня укусит, — криво улыбнулся Стайлз. Хотел пошутить, а вышло горько и нервно. И, кажется, Дерек из его тона сделал правильные выводы.

Может, он и не понял, что Скотт второй месяц настойчиво предлагает Стайлзу Укус и уже достал, но то, что почуял неладное — несомненно.

— Рассказывай свой сон, — велел Дерек, и Стайлз послушался.

— Тебя там быть не должно, — выслушав Стайлза, Дерек нахмурился и как-то очень нехарактерно для него обеспокоился. Было приятно, что уж там, но Стайлз упрямо поджал губы и помотал головой.

— Не выйдет, Дерек. Ты серьезно думаешь, что если у меня будет выбор, я останусь в стороне? А вдруг я могу что-то сделать?

— Умереть за компанию, — едко подсказал Дерек. — Стайлз, не дури. Скотт сейчас не хиленький бета, он альфа, и чтобы убить его с одного удара, как ты видел, нужно быть... да я даже не знаю, кем. Но подозреваю передел территории. Пока жив оставался хоть один альфа из Хейлов, сюда никто не совался, это наши земли. Но теперь... или кто-то из нас убьет альфу, или ждать, пока в стае родится ребенок с его силой. Убивать мы не хотим, детей в ближайшем будущем не предвидится.

— То есть нам помимо всякого сверхъестественного зоопарка, который уже обеспечил Неметон, ждать претендентов на ваши земли? — Стайлз очень старался выговаривать слова четко, но зубы все равно стучали, а замерзшие пальцы не отогревались даже в карманах. Ну и весна! Зимой так холодно не было!

— Угу, — Дерек покосился на него и внезапно протянул руку. На шею Стайлза легла обжигающе-горячая ладонь, и Дерек начал вытягивать боль и болезнь, кашлем зарождавшуюся где-то в груди. — Стайлз, что не так с Укусом? Я слышал твое сердце, оно сбивалось.

Стайлз угрюмо одернул толстовку и промолчал, хотя руку не скинул. Идти стало значительно веселее, когда мокрые джинсы из реальной проблемы превратились в легкую неприятность, а угроза простуды отступила.

— Ты лезешь в каждую задницу, которая случается в городе, — констатировал Дерек, умудрившись сделать выводы даже из молчания. — Скотт боится за тебя и настаивает на Укусе.

— Он уговорил Эллисон и Дэнни, — тихо признался Стайлз. Кто бы знал, как тяжело давался ему отказ — все тяжелее с каждым новым предложением! Скотт не понимал, перед каким выбором ставит Стайлза, а может, ему это не казалось проблемой. Может, он давно готов был сменить дружбу на партнерство.

Стайлз знал, что несправедлив, но ситуация с каждым месяцем нравилась ему все меньше.

А Дерек, кажется, понимал. Он успел побывать и альфой, и бетой, он чувствовал динамику стаи и знал иерархию. Пока — Стайлз и Скотт на равных, но Укус все изменит. Может быть, не сразу, но — обязательно.

— Ты — последний человек в его стае. Неудивительно, что он так трясется над тобой, — заметил Дерек, не убирая руки. За это Стайлз был благодарен: не столько за комфорт тепла, который уже не был нужен, сколько за поддержку. И именно поэтому Стайлз решился на откровенность, вытолкнул из легких слова, которые давно жгли горло, но не имели шансов быть сказанными.

— Я не в его стае. Я лучший друг Скотта, но я не в его стае, Дерек. А еще... у него есть свой советник.

И Стайлз не ошибся: Дерек снова понял больше, чем было сказано вслух.

— А если кто-то из нас все-таки станет альфой? — он выпустил когти в опасной близости от сонной артерии Стайлза, но тот совершенно не испугался и продолжил шагать как ни в чем не бывало.

— Если это будет Питер — я первый оболью его коктейлем Молотова. Он у меня уже припасен. А вы с Корой и предлагать не станете, — Стайлз вскинул подбородок и уточнил: — Поэтому если от меня будет хоть что-то зависеть, Питеру альфой больше не бывать.

— Услышано и принято к сведению, — Дерек отпустил Стайлза, но лишь потому, что они вышли к трассе — и к машине Стайлза. — И нет, Стайлз, не надо так смотреть, я пришел пешком, но я, в отличие от тебя, одет по погоде.

— У тебя один фасон куртки на все времена года. Постой, а ты-то что делал в лесу, кстати? — спохватился Стайлз, занырнув в простывший салон и врубив отопление на максимум. — И когда ты успел вернуться?

— Я вернулся вчера вечером, а сегодня проверял лес на наличие посторонних меток, — спокойно объяснил Дерек, усевшись рядом. Картина была очень знакомой, больше года назад они сидели точно так же, но Дерек тогда умирал от раны. А потом — просто злился из-за альфы. А потом... да не сосчитать. Вот и сейчас: как неприятность, так Дерек оказывается в машине Стайлза. Забавно, что наоборот еще не случалось. Зато раньше от Дерека и слова было не допроситься. Золотые времена.

— Это Кора тебя послала? Питер попросил? Или ты сам решил?

— Сам решил, — Дерек снисходительно покачал головой на неуклюжую попытку выяснить. — У нас никто никому не приказывает. Пока нет альфы — мы обычная семья. Каждый решает сам за себя.

— Понятно, — слегка разочарованно протянул Стайлз. Руки и ноги отогрелись настолько, что можно было выезжать на дорогу, не боясь попасть в аварию. — Тебя подкинуть на стоянку? Или к лофту?

— Нет, к Питеру. Знаешь, где он живет?

— Ты хочешь его подключить, — насторожился Стайлз, медленно и аккуратно выруливая по льду. В ночи трасса пустовала, но осторожность лишней не бывает.

— Ты против?

— Да, — ответил Стайлз прежде, чем успел подумать. Быстрый, острый и какой-то нехороший взгляд Дерека ему очень не понравился, и он снова ляпнул: — У меня плохое предчувствие, — и тут же поспешил уточнить: — Не знаю, что на меня нашло, я...

Но как ни странно, на словах «плохое предчувствие» гримаса исчезла, а Дерек стал предельно серьезным и сосредоточенным.

— Хорошо, справлюсь один.

Один, как же. Но это Стайлз озвучивать не рискнул. Старый Дерек рявкнул бы и велел забыть, но в целом наплевал бы, явится Стайлз или нет. Новому Дереку по какой-то причине было не все равно, а еще от него исходила смутная угроза, и Стайлз не сомневался: при необходимости тот добьется выполнения приказа, даже если Стайлза придется связать и где-нибудь запереть.

— Может, сказать еще кому из стаи? Итану и Эйдену? — для проформы предложил Стайлз, но Дерек одним взглядом дал понять, что думает о подобных инициативах. — Погоди, а куда я тебя везу, если не к Питеру?

— В мотель «Золотая паутина», — Дерек наклонился к недавно купленному навигатору и задал координаты. — Я еще не успел найти нормальное жилье.

— И додумались же так назвать, — Стайлз сверился с картой и вжал педаль в пол. Что может быть лучше скорости ночью на трассе?

Остаток дороги они наслаждались ею в тишине.

***

— Вот же блядь, Стайлз! Какого хуя ты туда влез?!

Ну, собственно, чего-то такого Стайлз и ожидал. Скотт, едва уяснил, что суккубы — пиздец, а связываться с ними, если давно не было секса, чревато полной потерей рассудка, причем в его случае — еще и жизни, первым делом спросил, какого хрена Стайлз приперся на встречу сверхъестественных существ, которая должна была быть конфиденциальной. Дерека, что показательно, не спросил. Когда же Стайлз ответил, Скотт на него наорал за безответственность, а Дерек промолчал. Зато теперь дал волю чувствам — в безопасности съемной квартиры, в которой раньше жили музыканты, заплатившие за звукоизоляцию. Так что Дерек тут хоть рычать мог, чем беззастенчиво пользовался, наступая на Стайлза и тесня его к столу.

— Во-первых, ничего не случилось, — стараясь сохранять спокойствие, ответил Стайлз. Он уже упирался задней стороной бедер в столешницу, дальше — только сесть на стол, а Дерек все не отступал, вторгался в личное пространство, нависал угрожающе. То есть было бы угрожающе, если бы Стайлз хоть немножечко, совсем чуть-чуть, его боялся.

После того, как Дерек его прикрывал от атак суккубов, последние крупицы страха, рудиментарные остатки с первых дней знакомства, куда-то исчезли. Стайлз по ним совершенно не скучал.

— А во-вторых? — Дерек заскрипел зубами, из последних сил сдерживая клыки.

— Еще не придумал, — честно сознался Стайлз и все-таки сел на стол, чтобы хоть как-то увеличить расстояние между ними.

Не вышло: Дерек одновременно с его движением сделал еще шаг вперед, и как-то так получилось, что Дерек оказался между раздвинутых бедер Стайлза, словно они были любовниками, которых такая поза не смущала. Инстинкт сработал раньше разума, Стайлз попытался сдвинуть ноги... и, конечно же, фактически обхватил бедра Дерека своими.

Ощущения, пусть нежданные, были... вау. Стайлз знал, конечно, что он би, но что настолько би — не подозревал. Что ему хватит мужчины, ладно, очень-очень сексуального мужчины, а еще пары случайных прикосновений, чтобы возбудиться. А стоило осознать, что Дерек стоит неприлично близко, что он, Стайлз, раздвинул перед ним ноги и сейчас в очень открытой позе, а закрыться не сможет, если Дерек не позволит...

Очень внезапно все это накатило, накатило и схлынуло. Блядь, надумал себе какой-то чуши!

Вот только шла секунда, другая неловкого контакта, а Дерек не отходил. Наоборот, взял из приготовленной заранее аптечки ватный тампон и дезинфецирующее средство и начал аккуратно, почти нежно протирать многочисленные царапины на лице Стайлза. Молча и больше, кажется, даже не злясь.

— Я начинаю понимать Скотта, — Дерек насмешливо приподнял уголок губ и потянулся за пластырем. Движение само по себе невинное, оно превратилось в долгую, мучительную ласку, когда Сайлз ощутил чужое движение между своих ног.

Ничего не стоило дорисовать картинку — точнее, убрать из нее все лишнее. Для начала — одежду. И представить, что Дерек не просто куда-то там тянется, а целенаправленно двигается, что его член внутри Стайлза, что они не ругаются, а получают удовольствие. И что Дереку нравится трахать Стайлза не меньше, чем Стайлзу — подставляться.

А Дерек вдруг ласково усмехнулся, прижался бедрами теснее и принялся заклеивать самые большие царапины. Стайлз упустил из виду, когда же это в его руках оказались пластыри.

Когда Дерек закончил — взгляды глаза в глаза, и Стайлз знал, что Дерек его чувствовал и все понимал, блядь, он очень хорошо все понимал! — шаг назад стал настоящим ударом. А Стайлз уже успел вцепиться в футболку Дерека и почти подставить губы для поцелуя... Вышло идиотски, неловко и обидно чуть ли не до слез.

Спрыгнуть со стола Стайлз не успел: его мягко сняли и поставили на ноги. Удивленный, он поднял глаза, и Дерек с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Суккубы, Стайлз. На нас еще какое-то время будет действовать их магия. Но мы оба можем сопротивляться, так что начинай прямо сейчас.

Вот это было больно — апофеоз позора. Но справедливо. Магическое влияние, под которое оба попали; все объяснимо, неловко, но случается и забывается. И вообще, может, Стайлз все-таки не настолько би, он же не знает...

— У тебя есть час, чтобы освободиться от наваждения, — Дерек демонстративно достал мобильный и засек время. — Через час я спрошу еще раз. И дальше зависит от тебя.

А пока Стайлз хватал воздух ртом, Дерек добавил:

— От головомойки тебя это не избавит, и не надейся.

Но вот на это Стайлзу уже было совершенно наплевать.

[ ](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/STEREKcopy.1372941007.jpg)


End file.
